


The Mornings After

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Be Good Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark!Logic, Implied Physical Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Toxic Relationships, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: Virgil likes the mornings after.





	The Mornings After

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little something I wrote when the next chapter of Be Good just didn't want to be written. Enjoy.

Anxiety likes the mornings after.

On the mornings after Logic will wake him with gentle words and soft whispers. He will coax him out of the confines of sleep with sweet promises of sugary pancakes and mugs of hot, bitter coffee.

On the mornings after Logic will hold him close and nuzzle his nose into the back of his neck, placing soft kisses there. He will sigh contently as Anxiety melts under his touch.

On the mornings after Logic will leave him to go to the kitchen and make him the breakfast he had promised him only minutes ago. He will brush off Anxiety’s offers of help, set on bringing his lover what he said he would.

On the mornings after Logic will return with the food as promised and Anxiety’s mouth will water at the smell of the golden pancakes and dark coffee. He will smile as Anxiety eagerly eats what he gave him, humming in content at the sweet food.

On the mornings after Logic will pepper the bruise on Anxiety’s face with kisses, stroking his darkly marked arms with featherlight touches. He will apologise and tell Anxiety how much he loves him, how Anxiety is his world, that he just really needs to be more behaved because sometimes he can be bratty and Logic’s patience can only hold for so long and Anxiety understands.

Anxiety likes the mornings after.


End file.
